The Dying of the Light
by Joplin97
Summary: SasuSaku. Porque Sakura era luz y él tan solo los resquicios de una sombra.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my sadness.

©Masashi Kishimoto (as always)

* * *

 **The Dying of the Light**

* * *

 _And I was told_  
 _The streets were paved with gold_  
 _And that will be no time for getting old when we were young_  
 _It's alright, if you dance with me tonight_  
 _We'll fight the dying of the light and we'll catch the sun_

 _Noel Gallagher_

* * *

-Promételo...

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Por supuesto que lo sabes, pero en momentos como estos prefieres cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada ha sucedido, que sigues teniendo 12 años y demasiada arrogancia como para aceptar la ayuda de alguien.

(Sakura se está muriendo por cierto, esa es la situación).

Naruto camina todo histérico a tu lado, no sabe que decir, no sabe qué hacer y aprieta los labios y aprieta las manos (y seguramente también aprieta su corazón) mientras observa como la vida de su mejor amiga se consume ante sus ojos, mientras ustedes no tienen suficiente chakra para intentar sanarla, tú solo la miras desde lejos, sin atreverte a dar un paso hacia ella.

Es más, parece que solo te animas a dar pasos hacia atrás del cuerpo moribundo de Sakura, para huir de él y fingir que nada había pasado, fingir que ella estaba a salvo en el genjutsu donde la metiste, fingir que la niña molesta se había quedado quieta y no había intervenido con la pelea, fingir que sus colores no habían llegado hasta tus sombras y ya estaban empezando a sacarte de ahí.

-¡Teme te está hablando mierda escúchala! - grita entonces Naruto.

-Prometelo...

Débil como un suspiro, la voz de Sakura intenta hallar algo, pero solo alcanza a decir esa palabra, antes de emular un intento de sonrisa (¿Por qué mierda te hace eso?) y hundirse un poco más en tus tinieblas.

(Sakura es luz, tú no eres más que un resquicio de sombras, pero todos sabemos que la luz persigue las sombras hasta que ya no queda nada que perseguir, hasta que te envuelven entero y no hay un lugar hacia donde correr.

Pero tú sigues huyendo de ella).

Le das una mirada a Naruto y por primera vez desde que todo empezó, luce dispuesto a matarte; pero esta vez decides ignorarlo y caminas en dirección a la luz, caminas en dirección a Sakura y te sientas a su lado, donde ella te sonríe como si no hubieses sido tú el causante de su estado.

-Sasuke-kun... Promételo.

-Shhh

Intentas hacerla callar, en un intento más de salvar tu aire que el de ella, la atmósfera se pone aún más pesada ante cada palabra que intenta dar y que termina muriendo en sus labios, pronto ella misma estará tan muerta como sus palabras.

(y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo).

Sus ojos siguen brillando, pero no es esa luz resplandeciente de siempre, se parece más a aquella llama que está a punto de consumirse para siempre y está llegando a un punto de brillo máximo antes de hacerlo, pero tú te quieres resistir a creer eso, mientras pasas una mano tras de su cabello, observando sus puntas disparejas.

-Siempre me gustó tu cabello - le dices a finalmente algo - sea largo o sea corto, siempre creí que era el cabello más bonito que había.

-Cabello rosa brillante - dice ella, soltando un pequeño gemido al final de todo.

-Tus ojos parecen iluminar todo siempre - continuaste pasando la mano a altura de ellos - incluso lograste iluminar mi oscuridad por un tiempo, sabes que es así.

-Ojos luminosos - asiente ella, mientras sonríe en medio de todo ese dolor.

-El color de tus mejillas cuando algo te avergonzaba era tan gracioso, a veces me gustaba ver como el dobe te molestaba sólo para verlas al final - le dices mientras posas tus manos encima de una de ellas.

-Mejillas sonrosadas - repite en sus propias palabras, mientras mira hacia Naruto y le sonríe, como invitándolo a unirse.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan - dice él sentándose al otro lado - No sé si esta vez...

-Shh - es ella quien lo calla esta vez y sonríe hacia él, para luego dirigirse hacia mí.

-Promételo Sasuke-kun - suspira y... - por favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ella sonríe una vez más, y sabes que esta sonrisa va sólo dirigida para ti, bordes finos y un brillo diferente en la mirada, la belleza del dolor completamente reflejada en su rostro.

-Cabello rosa brillante, ojos luminosos y mejillas sonrosadas - dice finalmente - recuérdame...

-Eres una molestia hasta el final ¿No es así? - preguntas con tono triste.

-Promételo Sasuke-kun - pide ella una vez más.

-Prometo recordarte así para siempre Sakura.

Pero te resistes a creer tus propias palabras, ella no morirá aquí, hay algo que pueden hacer, hay algo que deben hacer, pero el rostro compungido de Naruto, la cara tranquila de Sakura te dicen otra cosa completamente.

(Ella se está muriendo, por intentar frenar su pelea, pero al final el chidori y el rasengan llegaron a ella antes de que alguno se diese cuenta).

Su luz se consume en tus sombras, pero no las hace más oscuras, sino que te hace observar colores con más claridad que en muchos años, un cielo naranja, la tierra marrón, su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes.

Ella no debería estarse muriendo.

Acercas tus labios a su frente, a sus mejillas, a su boca; en un intento desesperado de que ella se quede contigo, de que su luz no se valla de tu lado, que te de todo lo que te prometió aquella noche en la que dejaste la aldea, aquellas promesas que casi te hacen abandonar tu meta y volver junto a ella a paso tranquilo.

(Esas promesas que te hicieron dudar de todo, porque ella te prometido días felices y un verdadero amor ¿Qué idiota no hubiese dudado en tomar todo eso y quedarse ahí?).

-Tú lo prometiste - le reclamas - Sakura me quedare a tu lado, pero tú debes cumplir tu promesa.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

-¿Días felices? ¿Los recuerdas? También te los prometo, si te quedas ahora.

-Shh - alza su mano hacia tus labios para hacer los callar, y luego posa su mano en tu mejilla, intentando barrer con las lágrimas rebeldes que han empezado a salir.

-Sasuke-kun ya es tarde - dice ella - Al menos, ahora sé que... si logre hacer un espacio en tu corazón.

Ella te sonríe, esa sonrisa una vez más y tú sientes que si ella muere aquí, probablemente también lo harás tú, solo queda esperar si Kakashi puede llegar con algo de chakra para sanarla entre Naruto y tú.

Tal vez aún quede esa esperanza, pero la vida de Sakura se desliza de entre tus dedos como el viento y tú ya no sabes que hacer para que te siga hablando.

(Las luces persiguen las sombras hasta que ya no hay nada más que perseguir, su luz te ha atrapado por completo y si ella se apaga.

Tú felicidad lo hará con ella).

* * *

A/N: Tras lo que parece una eternidad me encontré con mi musa (aka: canciones tristes que nadie debería escuchar) y creo que por fin estoy saliendo de mi fase depresiva en la vida real y tengo la necesidad de plasmarla en algún (i was in the borderline).

El título va por una canción de Noel Gallagher por cierto. 

Besos, Jop.


End file.
